dresden_files_rpg_saskatoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marie Laveau
Marie Laveau is the physical embodiment of the reincarnating spirit of the same name. Her most famous form was in New Orleans in the 1800's, and there she was considered a medicine woman, voodoo practitioner, and someone you generally did not want to cross. She is a former member of the Saskatoon Spook Squad, seemingly dying after using the accumulated power from all of her past lifetimes to save the squad, taking down two very powerful enemies. She has no current physical form, and is currently busy tormenting her enemies in her own little pocket of reality with her demonic partner. While a member of the Spook Squad, she used thaumaturgy and herbalism to aid the group from the background, but she was never afraid to pull out a gun to defend herself. She valued balance, which could put her at odds with some of the group. Early Life Marie had a generally happy and privileged life in New Orleans in the Haitian voodoo, hoodoo and santeria practicing community. She grew up training as a priestess of voodoo most specifically, as was the cultural norm for the first-born female child, or heir apparent to the matriarch. After she was found to be the reincarnation of Marie Laveau, the spirit and priestess she was named after. When she was still a child, Hurricane Katrina hit her neighbourhood, killing her parents and forcing her to make a living for herself by using her magic and priestess abilities to help people for a fee. Eventually her uncle, Kodzo Kwabena found her and brought her to live with him in Saskatoon, where he discovered her supernatural heritage and helped her learn and develop her power and gain insight into her history and potential. Spook Squad Marie was introduced to the Squad by her uncle after they had asked him to aid in one of their adventures. As he was trying to keep himself and his home safe from spirits and monsters at the time, he decided that this would be a perfect way for his niece to discover more about her power and reincarnated spirit, and suggested she help the group out on a more permanent basis. As part of the Squad, she became very close to many of the members, whose presence as fellow supernatural beings made her feel like she was part of a family again, one where everyone was her equal. She grew and learned more about her abilities, and was instrumental in cases involving voodoo or similar enchantments. She became particularly good with wards and protective spells and items, but never left herself undefended as a skilled shooter- she is an American after all! Marie often acted as a rational and calming presence on the squad, acting in accordance to her nature to bring harmony and balance in her sphere of influence. This could put her at odds with extremists in the group who took a more scorched-earth approach. Her calm presence could always be matched with a cold rage, however, and Marie is not someone you should mistake as weak just because she is kind and serene- you might end up with a bullet in your skull. Relationships Samael the Demon Samael and Marie in her spirit form are eternally bound spirits, a literal example of soulmates. They met as part of the Squad and had an instant bond- one they did not fully know about or appreciate until they had a chance to work together. At one point, Marie hooked up with Samael after lust was induced. She made no attempt to resist, and she came into contact with his addictive saliva, which oddly, did not induce the effect of addiction for her. Little did she know she had been building up a tolerance for lifetimes.They spent more and more time together as friends with benefits until their relationship matured and they discovered their affection and love for each other, as well as their bond. In their spirit forms, they are truly in love and had to make great sacrifices over many lives to be together. Marie took her mortal forms as a sacrifice to limit her power until he managed to find her as a human. Their relationship can be quite turbulent, but they are very protective and affectionate to each other, even if the affection is mostly in the form of teasing and bickering. They are currently ruling a small pocket dimension of hell, where they torment Hyde and Ninurta. Nathan Gordon Nathan Gordon, the substitute soul reaper, is an old and good friend of Marie's. With their involvement in the supernatural in the United States, their paths crossed often. Their methods of removing spirits differs greatly, but they have a great deal of respect, and may even be considered rivals- in friendly competition of course. The fact that they had worked together was evidenced in their coordination in battle, and their trust in one another to have each other's back. The loss of Nathan was a blow to her and made her far more somber than her usual self. Category:Player Character (PC) Category:Spook Squad